Jugar
by chibisiam
Summary: Jugarían muchas horas en su particular patio de juegos...   USAxFemUk!


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes esto lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Jugar.**

"Me encantas, me encantas…" susurraba en su cuello, mientras deslizaba sus manos por los contornos de su cuerpo, era tan agradable tenerla entre sus brazos, así suspirando suavecito, cuando su boca solo se esforzaba para acallar esos dulces jadeos, y no soltaba todas esas maldiciones y groserías que eran tan impropias de una "dama", como ella se hacia llamar, simplemente era tan bonita, así…

- Aahh…- soltaba, la verdad es que no tenía deseos de formular un insulto, aunque muchos se le venían a la cabeza en este momento, simplemente quería dejarse consumir por el fuego que el "mocoso emancipado" le estaba provocando, solo se dejaba hacer, America sabia como tocarla…

- Preciosa…preciosa…- murmuraba, en una especie de plegaria, simplemente aquella que había sido su tutora alguna vez, parecía el objeto de su adoración – _You like me_…- mientras lamia su cuello, hasta su mandíbula para subir por el mentón lentamente, provocándole escalofríos a aquella menuda pero encantadora mujer, buscando con sus labios acercarse a la boca de aquella, para besarla con toda la pasión que contenía el momento, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior provocando un sutil sobresalto que la hizo abrir su boca introduciendo la lengua para saborear cada rincón de aquella boquita tan apetitosa, y sometiendo su lengua a la presión de la propia, abriéndose paso con el ímpetu propio de su persona.

Siguió con su tarea de acariciar por sobre la ropa cada rincón de la mujer que tenia a su merced, bajando sus fuertes y grandes manos hacia sus caderas, para adentrar sus manos por debajo de la falda tableada de esta tomando con ambas manos el trasero de esta.

- Aah!..._Bloody hell!_, eres un pervertido…- reacciono, por fin La representación de Reino Unido e Irlanda del Norte- suéltame…- dijo entre dientes con la cara encendida, por el descarado toque de su antigua Colonia…

- Nop…- respondió America haciendo un gesto tan adorable, que no podías pensar que ese toque tan intimo hubiese venido de aquel infantil rostro, lo que provoco más la molestia de la rubia "_git_…" pensó, desviando su mirada, simplemente los gestos de America la desarmaban totalmente, era tan guapo…

_- Play with me.._ – susurro en su oído, al tiempo que le mordía suavemente el lóbulo, haciendo que nuevos escalofríos bajaran por la espalda de la inglesa, y sin darle tiempo a una respuesta o un nuevo insulto de parte de esta la tomo entre sus brazos por su trasero, haciendo que abriera sus piernas en el movimiento y sentándola sobre sus piernas, haciendo que chocaran sus intimidades, separándose solamente por la ropa interior de Inglaterra y los pantalones de America, sintiendo en toda su plenitud la erección de este…

- Beutifull…- susurro, mientras con su mano derecha la retenía en su lugar y la izquierda subía despacio hacia su cabello, buscando desarmar las coletas que sujetaban ese largo cabello…quería verlo suelto, que bajara por la espalda, resaltando más la belleza que poseía su querida Inglaterra, y así lo hizo, dándole un aspecto salvaje que encendía todos los más bajos instintos de el americano-…you wanna play with me?...England?…- pidió en un susurro America, mientras movía suavemente su cadera buscando hacer sentir a Inglaterra la urgencia que le estaba provocando, sabia que ese juego indecente en el fondo provocaba más la pasión de su antigua tutora, así que ese vaivén pronto sacaría a la bestia que tanto buscaba ocultar bajo su titulo de dama…- quieres jugar?- pregunto nuevamente, esperando esa respuesta con un ansia contenida, mientras empujaba un poco mas profundo su cadera, buscando que esta lo sintiera…

- Y-y-yes…- susurro finalmente, maldición realmente deseaba jugar con aquel mocoso, ese juego en particular, pero lo susurro tan bajito que America quiso embromarla, sonriendo peligrosamente ante la deseada respuesta

- Sorry, I can't hear you…- le respondió mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa de su compañera de juegos, pasando su mano izquierda por el plano vientre – repítelo…- esta vez pidió-ordeno, con una voz casi gutural, como de un animal que espera, le puso los pelos de punta.

- You Bastard…- dijo aprentando los ojos y tragándose todo su orgullo…- I said YES!- casi grito, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y los ojos encendidos de un verde fuego…- juguemos…Alfred…- sonriendo seductoramente, arrebatadoramente.

- Yeah…juguemos…-

Jugarían muchas horas en su particular patio de juegos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Pronto me iré de vacaciones y quise escribir algo antes de irme y bueno este fue el resultado, salio así de la nada, fue un ataque de inspiración, lo quise hacer, no se si esta bueno, lo quise dejar hasta ahí, ahora pueden imaginarse lo que quieran, son libres y soberanos de hacerlo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, me entretuvo hacerlo, disculpen las probables faltas de ortografía, como siempre estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de critica, muchos saludos a todos y todas nos vemos en unas semanas.

Ciaoooo!

PD: ¿un review? y Alfred se quitara la ropa!


End file.
